Kagamine Rin's Love life
by s.otaku
Summary: What happens when 2 of the popular guys like rin ...what will len think?...what will the others think?
1. Chapter 1

...my second fanfic A im so nervous well anyway please enjoy this…Dx

Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid….if I did I would make Rin and Len an official couple

**Rin's Part~**

Augh! another day at school …OH! I should introduce myself shouldn't I ?...well I'm Kagamine Rin , 17 yrs old ,

Loves: Oranges and really really hates Len Kagamine(they Have the same last name but they are not related ) and his fangirls or should I say playthings..anywayz if your asking who's Len Kagamine well he's my irritating childhood friend … or should I say enemy…ummm yeah we live together cause my parents are abrad for 10 years with len's parents*sigh* my only problem is that he thinks he can get any girl and the women he brings home every night are soo annoying and that they are soo noisy in his room when theyre doing it.(a/n: lets just say it for now)..*sigh* before I used to think he was a really nice guy and I used to have a very very big crush on him..and when I told him I liked him …he accepted easily then the next day I saw him doing things with miku in the infirmary(A/N: sorry im going to make miku mean here)*sigh* well anyway its no time to talk on my past …

"Kyaa! OMG it's Len Kagamine" screamed some scratch that almost all the girls in the school

"kyaa he's with rinto-kun Kaito-kun and mikuo-kun", a woman with long blond hair said

Omg With "Rei Kagene too!", Teto one of the popular girls in the class

"OMG im gonna take pictures,said another girl"

I sighed, its really getting more irritating

"Rin-Chan!" My best friend luka screamed

"oh! Luka-san are you going to class?", I asked

"mhmm~" :,luka said

"Okie –w- goodluck with gakupo ", I said (because I knew she had the hots for gakupo)

luka blushed and said, "okie tnx"

SFX: bell ring ..i think I should go to class to *goes to class*

End of Chapter 1

Did you like it …well tnx for reading I really appreciate you guys reading my stories ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two of rin love life hope you like it ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid

**Kait's Part**

*sigh todays another day with screaming fangirls…well anyway while I was walking through the crowd of NOISY SCREAMIN FANGIRLS I saw a certain blond sigh(no I don't have super hearing she just sighed rather loudly) and that certain blond was none other than rin kagamine…*sigh* she looks so pretty …okay okay I may have an eensie weensie crush on her… okay okay I have a really BIG crush on her… I love her more than my sister even more than ICE CREAM…. Yeah its that big…len's soo lucky he gets t live with her and if I ask him if he wanted to date rin he'd always say " I don't like PLAIN,BORING,UGLY GIRLS" *sigh* and in my mind im like what the fuck is he talking about rin is the funniest prettiest girl and she's a C cup(wow that makes kaito sound like a perv) I don't know why he calls her boring and plain actually I overheard mikuo and a girl asking him wh he likes and if I heard correctly he said rin!...SFX: bell rings

Hey don't space out were gonna be late, rei said

huh! Oh! Okay hey le-, I got cut off when I didn't see len behind me….wheres len?

huh len SFX : second bell ringing…Augh That fucking bastard hes making us late again rinto ,mikuo go to class and tell sir kiyoteru were gonna be late, Rei said angrily

kay~ *runs to class*, Mikuo and Rinto say in unison

(kaito and rei search everywhere last they check the art room)

*nearing the art room*

ahhh~ ahnn~ lennnnn, moaned a person who…sounded like a girl

I sweat dropped…len is gonna be soo dead..suddenly I heard something snap I realized it was rei he angrily pulled the door open

Len and miku stared at us in shock in shock

y-you Fucking bastard *runs and grabs len by the ponytail* (since he had no shirt on) don't just have sex in the morning SFX:third bell Augh! Go and dress now or ill make sure you wont see the daylights ever again!, rei said anger in his tone

len sighed, okay …when I was having fun too *sighs and gets dressed* bye miku,

Miku grabbed lens shirt and said, Ah! Can I see you tomorrow

Len sighed again, I have plans..

Miku asked , when can I see you?

Len said, next Monday?...no I have lily then …on Tuesday you can see me…

lets go were gonna be late, I said

*gets out of the art room leaving naked miku*

Rei said, you are such a man whore *sigh*

Len smiked evilly and said * your just jelous that I get all the ladies

Shut up will you!, rei said really mad now

(they all run to class)

END of CHAP 2

Did you guys like it …I tnx for reading im srry its short ill make it lnger next time


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 of Rin Kagamine's Love life enjoy ^-^

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID

Rei's Part~

I was soo pissed at len for making us late AGAIN seriously just to do those things with a girl I swear if I lock him up in a room with no women he'd die, anyway I need to get to class or I'll get detention, as soon as I saw the classroom door I pulled it quickly, "SORRY were late", Kaito and me screamed, Kiyoteru sensei said, "it's fine as long as you don't do it again", "yess!~",Kaito, me and Len said in unison, "BUT!...as for you Len you will get-", sensei was cut off by Len saying, "yeah yeah detention right", "no…since you've been late five times in a row you get to clean the classroom….wait never mind clean the boys comfort room"…,Len's mouth formed an "o" shape and he said, "Wha-", before Len could add anything kiyoteru said something, "Oh!..and use this toothbrush, he said as he smirked evilly, Oh! I forgot to mention that Len is not really Kiyoteru's favourite student since Len made a move on our homeroom teacher AKA sensei's girlfriend miss Meiko.., "ok then goodbye class..oh and here's the toothbrush Len, kiyoteru said, Len cursed under his breath as he grabbed the tooth brush from kiyoteru and silently said something about Kiyoteru being a crazy sadist [SFX:Bell rings signalling 2nd period]

Len's Part

[Time skip to lunch time]

Nee~ Len can you come with us to the karaoke today with us and your friends? , Neru a girl with a blond ponytail asked as we were looking for a table , she was one of my girlfriends this afternoon, I kissed her on the lips and told her, "sorry babe sensei told me to do something this afternoon", "awww Lenny why"…, miku cried, "how about tomorrow then", Lily asked, sure I'll spare time for very pretty women ~, wah~ len-kun your so sweet, teto said, hah! women are so easily swayed, I said in my mind, then I heard miku say" Hey! You! Kagamine! That's our table get out!"," What! No way I got here first!" , "soo? Just get your boring but out of here!", I heard the girls laugh, "carefull miku she might bite you and you might catch her boring disease", neru laughed/said, I decided to join the fun too, "guys we should leave cuz ugliness is contagious", I laughed,I heard something snap , when I turned around a pizza flew toward me and landed in my face, she glared at me and said hah! I don't see why those girls like you , miku looked like she wanted to kill her but before she could do that, kaito came in between them and said, "you guys shouldn't fight", then after kaito said that sentence principal leon came and said "I don't know what happened here but you caused quite a scene if you do it again I will all let you have detention", we all just said "yes..sir.."

Rin's Part~

As we all said "yes..sir..", principle Leon left, i looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me and they were whispering something about me being a weirdo because I threw a pizza at Len, I have never been so embarrassed In my life, after that I felt tears run down my cheek, but now everyone was whispering wh would I cry because it's my fault, I stared at rinto-kun he just stared at me , I can't believe it I embarrassed myself in front of everyone especially rinto-kun, more tears came and more whispering was heard, I quickly ran to the nearest restroom and cried there

Rinto's Part

I saw rin stare at me and run away , then I heard miku say , "What the Heck! , she cries but dosen't apologize to lenny", then I heard len sigh and say "that's what you get from a girl like her, anyway its no big deal" [SFX:Bell rings signalling end of lunch time] "Teto said , comeon were gonna be late for English class rinto-ku you comin?", "it's okay go on without me I'll catch up", then I went at the direction rin ran to I don't know why I did it but I just did….i waited.. until she would come out

Rin's Part

.. After 1 hour and when I felt like I was losing a lot of water supply..I went out of the restroom only to find Rinto-kun asleep on the hallway floor..with a water bottle in his hand…was he waiting for me?...i went close to his face suddenly he grabbed/pulled me into a hug and said, "don't cry" , I was blushing soo much , when he looked at me he said "do you have a fever your fce is red?" then he was about to put his forehead onto mine, I said, "n-no i-I don't have a fever" , he stopped it was silent and I suddenly said "d-don't you hate me…because I threw a pizza on your best friend?" , he laughed and said "well he deserved that it's his fault anyway for saying bad things about you…oh! Here water", he gave me water and smiled at me, ahh~ he's soo kind I said , "t-thanks ri- I mean kagamine–kun!" , ( Rin and rinto are also not related in this) "hmm? Oh! You can call me rinto.", he said, then I said, "y-you can call me r-rin, ri-ri-rinto, my fce really red now I saw rinto blush and say… s-so we should head to class shouldn't we r-ri-rin?",now I could see he was very red , I said "o-okay"….

Rinto's part

Seriously rinto seriously….anyway as we were walking to class I saw how flustered she was and when I take a good look at her she's actually really pretty and very cute, I blushed when she looked at me and smiled…when we came in class we were just in time for the last period.., meiko sensei came in and said okay class next next Monday we will have our formal party with the dresses and everything, lots of girls were whispering and saying how cute theyed look in gowns or dresses, then meiko sensei interrupted , "okay okay let me talk so since today is Friday you have a week as a break to prepare since the party is on a Saturday so get your partners and dresses and everything the place the party will be is at _La~fantaisie~ _hotel theme is prince and princess well then goodluck, class dismissed oh! and Len you don't have to clean the restroom I know what sweetie told you but its okay now you can go home just don't do it again kay~" , I forgot to mention that meiko really fav's len ….i bet that's cause len always makes moves on every woman….a party huh~…what girl should I bring to the party…maybe…yosh! I'll ask rin ….am I that courageous…okay I'll go to len's house tomorrow and visit her….

Len's Part

Nee~ len can we go to the karaoke now~~~, neru asked, "why don't we just leave for your house?,I smirked, neru blushed and said, "…okay"….,tonight's gonna be fun

Rin's Part

A party huh?...i quicly ran home and started to look for dresses on the internet and..think on who I should ask …actually I want rinto to ask me …but if he dosen't I'll try my best to ask him out…., iblushed at the thought

END of chapter

Did you like it I hope you did thanks for reading and if possible please please review (don't worry later len will develop feelings for rin~)


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4 of Kagamine Rin's Love Life have fun reading

Disclaimer:…*sniff* I don't own vocaloid

**Rin's Part~**

…I woke up to the sounds of birds outside my window chirping, I dressed and went down to make breakfast so I could eat …and guess who I found n the floor?..yep you guessed right it was that irritating guy yep him..Len Kagamine…I just sighed I bet he came from one of his girlfriends places and I sighed again and just left him there at the floor..i went to make pancakes when I was done I put orange syrup I licked my lips and said, "yum", I was about to bite it when a face came in front of my face and took a bite and that person was…my eyes grew wide as I saw who it was…it was that stupid Len.. I was frozen.. then he said, "Eww, that's yummy? I think it tastes gross"…then I stood up and said , "h-hey! You're the one who bit it"…." So?", he replied and said , "hey just give me some im starving"…that really pissed me off, I stood up and said "Hey you know can't you be kinde-", I got cut off because he kissed me on my cheek and said"comeon sweetie just cook me something I'll give you your prize later", my face was soo RED and I said back to him, "h-hey don't just d-do th-that", he laughed mockingly ,"why are you so red it was just a kiss n the cheeck", now I was reallyyy pissed , "argh! You know!...Fine here some pancakes", I sighed I guess fighting with him early in the morning is t much trouble for me, "heh thought you would n girl can say no to me even you~", I sighed and said, "you know at least you could say thanks-",

[SFX: Ring Ring Ring] I picked up the phone and said "hello? Ah hey IA hey Luka ~…..shopping?... yay!~…kay w…bye bye *beep*, "heeeeeh? Your going shopping huh?", len asked , "yeah we are we're going to buy dresses and we're going to make ourselves pretty and we're going-", I stopped and realized who I was talking to, "…. NO! I-I Mean…", len smirked and said, "OH? Well then get your bags ready cause you'll probably need ALOTTT of makeup to make yourself at least decent", "HEY! YOU KNOW I-", [SFX:Ring Ring Ring] I answered the phone angrily, "YES!?",…. "Rin?", a gentle voice said, and I quickly recognized that voice and said , "R-Rinto-kun", I blushed really hard, "hey so do you wanna like…. go on a date later night or something let's say about 8:00 that fine with you?", "D-D-Date?...i-I mean y-yeah lets go…on a ….d-d-date", I put down the phone and let out a sigh I didn't know I was keeping…then suddenly….

**Len's Part~**

Rin picked the phone up she blushed really hard I was wondering why she was blushing then she said rinto's name…I felt myself get angry…then she said that word …that word that I don't know why? But it made me really pissed…after she put down the phone I said angrily, "Can you stop blushing like crazy it's really pissing me off", I stood up and was about to leave the house when she said something I did'nt expect, "a-ah h-hey where are you going?", I did'nt expect her to say that cause usually is mad at me 2..she never cares where I go 3…she hates my guts anyway she said that with a really innocent face I couldn't help but blush at her cuteness and said " t-to l-lily's house, I told myself _seriously len stutter seriously?_, then she replied, "oh…come home early then …." I quickly turned to the door and said "kay…." And left quickly….

**Rin's Part~**

Hmmm I wonder what's wrong with len….anyways I'm in a good mood now so I guess I'll take a shower and get dressed, after I took a shower I chose the white dress, it was up to my knee and the front had these cute little ruffles and the sleeves were up to my middle shoulder, and I tied my hair t a one sided ponytail to the right, after I felt satisfied I left for the mall

**Time check: 5:10pm**

RINNNN-Chan~~~, I heard IA and luka's voice we all group hugged, after hours of roaming around in the mall we found the right dresses/gowns, IA found a really nice lavender gown it was puffy it had a big ribbon tied to the waist part it had a chocker which had a lavender rose in it and her hair was maid into braids then tied up, when IA tried it on I tried to keep luka from Glomping IA, anywayz luka found a violet purplish dress it had a red and black chocker and black ruffles it had a purple ribbon at her chest part she had purple gloves that ended at her elbow and on her head was a purple flower when luka put it on me and IA stared in shock at her beauty as for luka's hair she kept it down and made it wavy(the dress is like what luka wore in the video sandplay) I gave her a thumbs up and said "now gakupo will really fall in love with you", luka blushed and said " im changing", when I tried my dress luka and IA 's faces were in shock mode then they both said in unison your GORGEOUS RINNY! , IA said , "Ohhh~ I bet lots of guys will be staring at you rin-chan, I blushed and said "r-really? , luka said " NOOO! They'll steal my rinny ^ ", when I looked in the mirror and saw myself well I don't mean to flatter myself but I did look pretty I was wearing a pastel pink dress my hair styled very wavy their was a ribbon behind my head and the lower part of my dress looked like pink rose petals (like in corruption flower) ….i changed after that we went to take ice cream after that I realized what time it was and went double quick to the restaurant me and rinto were going to have a date

**Rinto's part~**

When I saw rin she looked very pretty with her white dress and her hairstyle we quickly ate what we ordered and I decided to ask her …"hey rin?", I asked, "yeah", she replied…..it was time to ask her…"ummm….c-could you you g-go tothedancewithme " I said really quickly, she looked shocked then she smiled the sweetest smile ive ever seen and said, "of course I will!" , I was happy that she said that after that we talked some more , after we talked I decided to walk her home….when I saw her house …I said out loud "wow its big…", rin laughed innocently and said thanks I try my best to clean it anyway godnight rinto-ku- i-I mean r-rinto , her face turned a shade of pink, I laughed a little and said " kay god night", then I left

**Rin's part~**

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! He asked me he asked me he asked ME! Ahh~ I am soo lucky after that I quickly jumped into my room I was actually very tired and happy so I couldn't see if it was my room or not oh well~ I'll get some rest now

Was it nice? Anyway thanks for reading I really appreciated it and if possible please review ~ thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 have fun reading, (oh! BTW this chapter is on a Sunday chap 4 was on a Saturday)**

**DISCLAIMER: "I don't own vocaloid"**

**Len's Part~**

I woke up because I felt something or someone soft beside me….but did'nt I just come from lily's house …I swear I left her house around 10:00…..when I slowly opened my eyes I saw….my eyes grew big in shock…It was- it was..RIN!..OMG she's sleeping beside me….then I realized what I was thinking and told myself…. '_calm it kagamine you don't like her she's just plain woman'…_but I just couldn't resist…so I put my fingers on her soft cheek…and after that I put my face near hers 'O_MG I can feel her breath'_….my heart was beating really fast…is this what they call '_love'_…n-no it can't be..then suddenly something came over me which caused me to kiss her… I saw rin open her eyes slowly…ohhh im dead…

**Rin's Part~**

I felt something warm on my lips,….soo I slowly open my eyes and look who I see kissing me full on the lips it was- it was- L-LEN! , I pushed him away he looked so shocked maybe it's the fact that a girl like me pushed him away, then I realized something I-I just had my first kiss with a guy like him, I started to cry then len asked, "h-hey? W-why are you crying", "b-because I GOT MY FIRST KISS WITH A HORRIBLE GUY LIKE YOU!", I kinda felt guilty for saying that I mean he was trying to ask nicely, then I heard something snap "Huh! I don't get what you're being mad about it was just a damn kiss", well that hurt me a lot, more tears fell so I ran to my room locking the door so no one would disturb me….

**Len's Part~**

…when rin left I realized what I had just said …and felt really guilty so I decided to buy materials to make orange ice cream… iknow what your thinking im horrible guy…*sigh* I know that already…

**Where the place is: 24/7 convenience store**

In my basket were like four dozens of oranges 2 milk cartons a pack of ice and sugar I went straight home after that…

**Where the place is: house**

I knocked on rins door and said "hey rin im sorry about what I said I know im a jerk …and im stupid… here I bought some things so we could make orange ice cream together like when we were kids"… I saw the door slowly open I saw rin her eyes were red and puffy from to much crying, then she said something….. "*sniff* really? Your SORRY?"…., "yeah im really REALLY sorry"…, I opened the door wide so I could see her face fully , then she said her cheecks slightly turning pink, "fine…..i forgive you", after that we both went to the kitchen and started making the ice cream

**Rin and len's Part~ (bold for len **normal for rin**)**

"hey len pass me the ranges oh! And peel them for me too", I said as was mixing the sugar into the bowl , then len said "**as you wish princess rin**", I turned around to face him and I said, "h-hey stop joking and peel already", len smirked playfully and said " **haha you fell for it**" , "mou~ why do you have to do that" I was about to playfully pull his ponytail when his phone rang SFX:[ring ring ring] he answered it and said "**hmm oh yeah miku …..no nothing really**" when he put down the phone I don't know why but I felt really sad….**when I put down the I saw rin she looked really sad….then suddenly something ppped t my head I smirked playfully and said "hmmm? you don't want me to go to miku's house do you?", I asked, **my face turned red when he asked me that I did'nt want him t go I said, "i-if I don't want you to go?...would you stay", I looked at him my face red but I had hope in my eyes….** When rin said would I stay and when she looked at me with hope in her eyes I quickly grabbed her and said "of course I'll stay",…then rin smiled cutely, "but! ….i heard from rinto you were going somewhere with him today…I know you like him but you have to break that promise since you want me to stay here" , she frowned then she smiled and said "**I guess that's fair**"**

**after that we placed the ice cream in the fridge…**

**Len's Part~**

After that I made popcorn so we could eat it while watching a movie, "len! I'll start the movie without you", rin screamed from my room, "okay okay ", when I got there I sat down beside rin in the middle part of the movie rin fell asleep on my shoulder…I fell asleep after awhile to…then I realized something…I realized I was in love with …Rin….i blushed at the thought….i sighed again but she likes rinto…..then I grinned and said in my mind…watch out rin kagamine youre going to fall in love with me…..

How was it sorry it was kinda rushed I'll make up for it in the next chapter I really appreciate you guys reading my stories~

If possible pls review~


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6 , sorry for the mistakes here somethings wrong with my laptop

Disclaimer: I do not own

Vocaloid Rin's Part~ "And sent!~", I was just sending Luka and IA a message that they should come to the party at my house at 7:30 today….well practically Len is hosting it, but I should have my fun with my friends too right?, I sighed after the day I watched a movie with Len he began to play with his "toys" again, and to think that I almost thought that he was a good guy, I sighed, while waiting for their reply I decided to go and take a shower, when I came out of the shower room, I heard weird noises so I decided to follow them, there was a small opening in lens door…I decided to peek a little…my face turned red in an instant….they were-…M-Miku L-Len were…I was about to tiptoe back to my room when my phone rang, Len and Miku stopped doing what they were doing and looked at the door, I quickly ran to my room and prayed that they didn't see me….. Miku's Part~ "Ah Len~", I moaned, I was with Len doing our activities in his room since today was Friday and it was my day, I was about to reach my climax when someone's phone rang, me and Len stopped and shot a look at the half opened door, and guess who I saw there it was that girl Rin , "that pervert watching us doing our activities, right Len you agree with me don't you?~, Len just stared at the door and kept quiet, "…", then he said, "leave…", "wha-", I asked, then Len added, "leave….now", he pushed me to the door and I was left outside, …."that Rin Kagamine , what's so special about her"….i growled I'll make sure I destroy her, I quickly ran home and thought of things like how to embarrass her at the party or like how to to destroy her in front of many people… Len's Part~ When I told Miku to leave I said to myself , "oh shit oh shit shit shit shit shit, why didn't I close the damn door and why does Miku have to be so noisy,….",I sighed and said to myself , "let's just do plan B of making Rin fall in love with me", I quickly remembered that I was hosting a party tonight, so I went down stairs to prepare for the party….. Luka's Part~ Me and IA were walking down to Rin's house for the party, "ohhh~ I'm sooo excited", "about tonight's party", IA asked "yep", I replied, me and IA rang the doorbell then came out was…. a half naked Len… IA's eyes grew wide…then I quickly realized what was in front of me…I quickly covered IA's eyes and told Len, "Get some clothes on Kagamine", then he replied with a smirk in his face, "don't lie I know you like what you see", I growled and said "where's Rin", "up in her room", he replied, me and IA went quickly to Rin's room….. Rin's Part~ _Knock knock…_ "come in", I said, "RIN-chan~~~~",screamed familiar voices, "Luka IA", I said as we group hugged, then Len screamed from downstairs , "Rin come down the guests are here!", I sighed and said "come on lets go", when I came downstairs, There were alot of people already , then Gakupo came and asked, "can I talk to Luka", then Luka directly said, " YES OF COURSE…I mean…sure", Gakupo put his arm around her and left with her, then suddenly IA spoke "can I go t the comfort room", "huh? Sure", I smiled sweetly and led her to the comfort room, then I heard Miku laugh and Rinto's voice, I went to see what they were talking about, I saw Len having two girls on his lap,….well that was fine for me except for the fact that Miku was on Rinto's lap they were laughing then suddenly Miku kissed him…..yeah and what's worse Rinto didn't push her away, then I felt tears running down my cheeks then I told myself that I was such a crybaby, I quickly ran before someone could see me…..then I bumped into Kaito his eyes grew wide as he grabbed me he said " Ri- what's wrong are you alri-", I quickly pushed him away and ran to the nearest room to cry there….. Len's Part~ I was talking to Gumi and Teto when Miku laughed loudly…then she kissed Rinto then I saw Rin…and she was crying!... I forgot completely that she likes stupid rinto… I don't know but somehow I felt mad…mad at Rinto and Miku so I stood up and slapped them both, after doing that I ran to the direction where Rin ran, I knocked on her room door and said .." hey…Rin it's me Len…please let me in", then rin replied "….no", I sighed and took a key out of my pocket and unlocked the door , rin looked surprised and said, "he-hey your not a-allowed to be in here- mmmmph", I cut her off by kissing her on the lips and I told her, " you don't need to like a guy like him…", then she cried more as she clutched my shirt and said, "b-bu R-Rinto M-Miku", " you can find another guy….a better one who can take care of you and love you better ….like me….", Rin stopped crying and looked at me then she asked, wha- what d-do y-you mean?", "Aughhhh! It means that I love you and wantyoutobemygirlfriend", after I said that sentence I quickly kissed her in the lips …..after five seconds she didn't push me away ….so I decided to take advantage of it I licked her lips for entrance inside her mouth, she gladly opened her mouth then she quickly pushed me away, "wha-whats wrong?" I asked with a worried face, " n-nothing…it's just that I-I don't know what to say…I-it's my first time being asked out…",she replied with a blush on her face, I laughed and said … "I'll give you until the party tomorrow..I'll give you some time to think kay? "I quickly left her room once I was outside her room I blushed so hard, then Mikuo stared at me, "what!", I replied, "nothing~~", he replied "hey lets go downstairs people are waiting for you", as we went downstairs I saw Rinto going up the stairs I grabbed his arm and said "where are you going", "I'm going to apologize to Rin… I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing so… I came to apologize", I just glared at him and left…"h and thanks for slapping me …if you didn't slap me I wouldn't have came to my senses", Rinto replied, I just ignored him and left… Rin's Part~ Len…..that moment when he kissed me my heart felt like it was going to stop…..do I love him, I sighed as I hugged a pillow on my bed, _Knock Knock_, "c-come in" when I saw who it was my face darkened " R-Rinto w-what are you doing here", I asked, "I came to say sorry …I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing…", he pulled me into a hug, that's when I noticed something….my heart wasn't jumping …my heart is usually going really fast when I'm with him…I wonder why my heart isn't feeling that way….."anyway .. I'm sorry Rin if I hurt your feelings" he smiled at me and left my room….after that I heard another knock…. Kaito's Part~ Today is the day….it's the day I'm going to confess to Rin and the day I'm going to ask her be my date t the party…when Rin said enter I quickly entered the room and sat down beside her, she looked surprised to see me…."Kaito-kun why are you here?", she asked, "I'm..I'm here to ummmmm…..will you be my partner to the date…..", I asked bravely, "…uhhm.. sorry Kaito-kun but I already have a date", she replied, I sighed ….ne last thing to say…even if she rejects me at least I was able to tell her…"…one more thing", "what is it", Rin asked, "Rin I really really like you please be my girlfriend…", Rin frowned and said…." I'm sorry I can't return those feelings…", I sighed and said " no its okay….thanks for giving me a reply though", I quickly left the room…though I didn't feel much depressed..I felt like my heart just became lighter~" I left for the party downstairs… Rin's Part~

As soon as Kaito-kun left my room I blushed really hard…..I sighed to myself I guess I should get some rest for tomorrow…

That's the end of chapter 6 was it nice? Thanks for reading~ oh and please tell me who you want to end up with IA? Bye bye till next chapter~


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7 of Kagamine Rins love life have fun reading

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

**Rin's Part~**

"OMG OMG OMG OMG!", today was it…the day of the ball party…. "ohhh im soo nervous", if your thinking why I'm nervous it's because I finally realized that I love Len too… and also because…well…what if he was just joking and maybe he would laugh at me for believing him too….No!...Len wouldn't do that…right….I sweat dropped….anyway stop thinking of this Rin!, I told myself, suddenly, _**Ring~Ring~Ring~**_ , "hello", I said,

"OMG! RIN-CHAN WE GOTTA MEET UP!", Luka screamed from the other side of the phone, "okay okay calm down..i'll go I'll go….soo…where we'll we meet?", I asked in a calm tone, "at "_Kawaii café_ COME NOW QUICKLY!", Luka said in a loud voice, I sighed and said, " you know I don't get why I need to get there quic-", _**BEEP~BEEP~BEEP~**_, I SIGHED WHEN EVER Luka's like that she either found a new shopping place OR she found out about octopus/tuna ice cream, I grabbed a pink shirt and white shorts and quickly ran out the door, OH! I forgot to say Len's at Kaito's house with his friends to prepare for tonight…the thought of Len made me blush…though I hate the fact that Miku is Len's date tonight….augh! why Miku!..anyway I got a taxi to drive me there…since I was too lazy…when I got there I saw Luka holding hands with Gakupo, and that's when it hit me ….they were DATING!, I quickly ran towards them, then Luka said with a smile, "Rin-chan guess what Gakupo asked me out and now were together", I smiled too and replied, " that's great Luka~", then I turned to Gakupo and said "you better take care of Luka or imma kick you in the balls", Gakupo sweatdrpped and said, "don't worry I'll make her happy", then Luka blushed, "o-okay…a-anyway IA's at the movies waiting for us…OH! Yeah we're going to watch a movie to wait for the party tonight~", when we went t the movie place I saw IA sharing an ice cream with a good looking pink haired guy…., then I asked Luka, "Luka who's that guy?", "huh? Oh! That's Yuma he's IA's boyfriend he came back to japan yesterday afternoon", Luka replied, "ohhhh….WAIT that means you'll seat with Gakupo, IA would seat with Yuma-kun….and im ALONE!", I pouted at Luka when I said that, then she replied, " don't worry I invited Len-kun", " L-L-Len-kun", my face became really red when Luka said Len's name, then Luka started to speak, "why what's wrong with Len", then I replied with a red face "w-well I-It's j-just th-that-, "just what? Babe ", Len's seductive vice whispered near my ear, "L-L-Len-kun", I stuttered, "w-what-", he cut me off by saying, "ha ha your so cute Rin-chan, anyway shouldn't we get inside the cinema now~?", "good thinking Len-san", IA said, and so we went inside the cinema, as soon as the lights went off Len put his arm arund me and pulled me closer to him then he whispered in my ear, " I Love You….are YOU falling in love with me yet", he said that while smirking too, my face went as red as a tomato, I said silently "maybe" , then he replied, "huh?...what did you say?", I smiled at him and said "nothing…"

**[Time skip: 5:30]**

After we left the cinema Me and Rin went to buy some ice cream before we go home, I asked Rin, "what flavor d you want", she giggled and said , "my what a gentleman~…hmmm I guess I want an orange ice cream in a cone", "okay, one orange ice cream and one banana ice cream", I told the ice cream lady, then the lady replied, " I'm sorry sir but we only have one thing left a cone with orange ice cream and banana toppings", I smirked and said , "that's fine with me", I saw Rin's face starting to get red like a cherry, I smirked at her which only made her redder then the woman said, "here you go", then me and Rin sat down on a table to eat our ice cream , "let's share it", I said, "o-okay", rin said silently….

**Rin's Part~**

"o-okay", I said silently,I was eating my half while len was eating the other half….I didn't realize that our lips were getting closer to each other, then suddenly I felt someone's lips on mine, it was LEN I gasped which only allowed Len's tongue in my mouth, our tongues fought for dominance, I sighed of course Len's wins, I pulled away from him we were both blushing madly, then I stood up and said, " I- I- I- I ha-have go s-see you at the p-party", I ran quickly home and shut the door I blushed madly, then I decided to get myself dolled up for the party, then I heard the door bell ring, _**Ding dong~Ding dong, **_Oh! That must be Rinto, I told myself, I quickly ran to the door, he looked very handsome he was wearing yellow and gold prince like clothes, then I spoke, "you look very handsome Rinto", I said as I smiled sweetly, then he said , "huh! y-you look very very beautiful", I blushed and said, "thank you", he led me to his car and we drove to the hotel named _La Fantasie~_ when I came in I saw Miku clutching so hard onto Len's arm, when I saw Len " I was about to scream because of his handsomeness he was wearing green and gold prince like clothing(like in corrupted flower)… he looked soo handsome I couldn't even say it in words…

**Len's Part~**

I caught Rin staring at me I looked at her and my jaw almost dropped she looked soooo BEAUTIFUL! She wore a pink pastel dress and her hair was styled very curvy …I smirked at her I let go of Miku's hand, grabbed Rin's hand and pushed Miku to Rinto and said, "Okay Rinto here's your date…I'm just going to take this girl", then Rinto said , "hey Let her go she's MY date not yours!, then Miku added, "hey Len did she poison you or something…I'm your date remember? and plus she's too plain to be your partner", okay that's where I'm pissed I know I used to call Rin mean things too but when I look at Rin she's actually really cute, kind, and very beautiful, so I kissed Rin full in the lips and told Miku and Rinto, "first of all she is MY partner, second", I kissed Rin again and said, "she's not plain she's beautiful, after Miku and Rinto looked like statues I grabbed Rin's arm and dragged her to the garden where we could talk, when I looked at Rin I hoped in my mind I didn't get her mad at me because I knew she liked Rinto and I just embarrassed her in front of him…I felt guilty of doing that so I said, " h-hey Rin im srry I did that especially in front of Ri-mmmph", I got cut of by Rin kissing me in the lips, then she said with a Red face, "Idiot….I don't like Rinto anymore…I like…you", I almost jumped out of Joy , we bth kissed again but were interrupted by two people, "Ahem", Luka and IA said in unison, "im glad you two are going out now Len-kun please take care of Rin-chan", said IA, then Luka screamed, "BUT! Remember if you make my Rinny-chan cry I'll make sure you never see the sun ever again EVER!", Rin blushed and said, "h-hey guys d-don't scare him", I giggled, "you got some good friends there Rin", I kissed her nose and said now why don't we go in there and have a dance princess", I knelt down and kissed her hand , she giggled and said, "but of course Prince Len , we both smirked at each ther and went inside to dance. (THE END)

Lol how was it? Well anyway this is the last chapter thanks for reading though~


End file.
